


You Just Do

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [26]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa tracks down Clarke following the events at Mount Weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/gifts).



> Takes place following the season two finale, with spoilers up through that episode.

Lexa walked through the woods, following Clarke’s tracks. She’d been searching for the other woman for three days now, ever since Octavia had told her that Clarke had separated from her people after the events at Mount Weather.

Suddenly, Lexa found a knife aimed directly at her throat. “Give me a reason” said Clarke from behind her.

“Put the knife down, Clarke” said Lexa calmly. “You don’t want to kill me.”

After a long minute during which Lexa thought the blonde may actually go through with slitting her throat, Clarke lowered the knife. “You’re right” she said. “The person I really want to kill is myself.”

Lexa turned so she was facing Clarke and grabbed her by the shoulders. “Don’t say that” said Lexa. “Don’t you ever say that.”

“Why not? I killed all those people; it would be easy.”

“You made a decision on the frontlines of battle—the same decision I normally would have made” said Lexa.

“And you made the decision I normally would have made” said Clarke, smiling ironically. She pressed her forehead to Lexa’s and said “I don’t know how to live with myself.”

“You just do” said Lexa, before kissing Clarke. “You just do.”


End file.
